Hello Adik
by kindovvf
Summary: Sejak kapan Momo berlangganan madu? Adiknya itu sudah manis, bakal gawat kalau ditambahi madu segala. Dia bisa diabetes. (Agasa Yuuma, 21 tahun, sister complex.) "... Yuuma sudah sarap."


_Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha. UTAUloid (c) their respective owner.  
Penpik murni buat senang-senang (baca: pelampiasan stres. Mengandung ketidaksetimbangan(?) isi, ini apa, gajelas, idk). Abaikan judul yang nista wkwkwk. Btw ini **bukan** inses. Tokoh Momo di sini adalah Momo Momone dari UTAUloid.  
**edit**: saya baru nengok-nengok UTAU wiki dan sadar...harusnya di sini tokoh Yuuma diganti _Momone Momotarō! Seperti yang dikatakan di wiki-nya: 'He is also very mature and handsome, but his personality is not very pleasant. He likes his sister very much and smiles to Momo the most.' AAAAAAAGGGHHH PAS BANGET KAN /hush. Tapi nggak papa, sama-sama pink kok ;;w;;__

* * *

"… Yuuma, ayo pulang."

"Sebentar lagi. Cuma sebentar."

"Kau menunggu apa?"

"Aku harus mengawasi mereka! Bagaimana kalau bocah itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap Momo-ku tercinta?"

"Ya, biarkan saja. Mereka juga anak muda."

"Aku tahu, Luka. Tapi sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus tahu seperti apa lelaki yang mendekati adikku."

"Geh. Kau sudah tahu."

"Maksudku, tindak-tanduknya."

"Itu terserahmu. Tapi tidak begini caranya."

"Ini satu-satunya cara."

"Kau gila."

"Semua demi Momo."

"Momo akan malu punya kakak sepertimu."

"Aku hanya melakukan tindakan preventif—OH **** ANAK ITU BERANI SEKALI MENGGANDENG ADIKKU! TUNGGULAH MOMO KAKAK SEGERA DATANG—"

Duakh!

"… Kita pulang."

* * *

Yuuma dibesarkan dalam keluarga super sibuk. Ia satu-satunya anak dari pasangan pebisnis; di mana sang ayah mengepalai perusahaan tekstil dan sang ibu adalah direksi perusahaan perbankan. Yuuma jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama orangtuanya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah punggung ayah sebelum masuk ke mobil, atau memo dengan tulisan tangan ibu di meja makan.

Atau sarapan dari orang-orang yang dipekerjakan di rumah.

Beruntung, walau tumbuh dengan kekurangan perhatian orangtua ("Kalimatmu terdengar ngenes sekali," celetuk Oliver di tengah acara reuni. Yuuma langsung melempar potongan es batu dari gelas terdekat), ada tetangga-tetangga baik hati nan tidak hedonis di sekitar rumah. Banyak dari mereka mempunyai anak seumuran Yuuma, hingga Yuuma dapat menjalani masa kecil dengan bahagia. Setidaknya, dia tidak MKKB.

Persahabatan monyet itu berlangsung sekian lama hingga mereka sekolah dasar, lalu berlanjut ke SMP, bahkan SMA. Mungkin cuma semesta yang mampu merancang kebetulan bahwa mereka satu sekolah. Yuuma sempat bersyukur teman-temannya 'seru'.

Bahasa kasarnya, salah gaul.

Kita ambil contoh Len. Dia pernah merajut (iya, merajut, Anda tidak salah baca, pemirsa) kain motif bunga (iya, motif kembang, tidak salah baca season 2) untuk ulang tahun gebetan kelas sebelah. Niat yang amat mulia. Yohio bahkan memberi _standing applause_ karena Len-kau-sungguh-pria-sejati (Len, macho dikit kenapa?). Setelah meminta dukungan dari sobat-sobatnya itu, Len pun pergi menemui si gebetan; seorang gadis manis bernama Rin. (Banyak orang bilang mereka mirip—"Kata orang, kalau mirip itu jodoh!" Len melempar poni dengan percaya diri—iya sih mirip, tapi kalau diandaikan, Rin adalah nona besar sedang Len cuma tukang kebun istana.) Sayang seribu sayang, Len salah perhitungan. Kain yang telah dijahit seminggu penuh—dibumbui lemparan panci dari mama tercinta karena melupakan tugas siram tanaman, semprotan selang air dari papa karena melamun saat cuci mobil, dan menggadaikan nilai ulangan demi begadang—itu sia-sia saja. Kenapa? Ternyata ulang tahun Rin sudah bulan lalu.

Bego, emang.

Atau Mikuo yang nekad menghadiri pesta pertunangan sang kakak dengan setelan jas. Normal? Normal. Yang nggak normal cuma sandal jepitnya. Atau Gakupo yang malas keramas padahal berambut (super) panjang, baru menelan malu setelah target cinta monyet menjerit melihat kutu. Yuck. Setelahnya, Gakupo keramas setiap hari dan _creambath_ seminggu sekali. Tenang, dia masih cowok macho, kok.

Atau Yohio si anggota band rock 'n roll yang doyan nonton drama Korea. Atau Gumiya si blogger pecinta air garam campur gula ("Elo diare?"). Atau Kaito si mata duitan. Atau Leon si tukang kebun—salah, tukang pinjem duit bermasa kembali enam bulan lagi. Bersama-sama, mereka mengarungi dunia dengan skuter dan sepatu roda. Mulai dari memetik jambu tetangga, lomba lari marathon gara-gara menggoda anjing galak, me-laundry pakaian berjamaah, hingga membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan. Ea.

Dengan segala kesalahgaulan (yang membekas hingga dewasa), adalah suatu kewajaran ketika Yuuma langsung bereaksi lebay, kala sang adik tercinta datang ke rumah membawa seorang adam.

_"Momo, kamu sudah berani pindah hati dari kakak?!"_

_—"Kamu iri gara-gara Dell lebih ganteng dari kamu?"_

.

.

.

_"Tunggu, kenapa paragrafnya Len panjang sendiri?"_

* * *

Sebenarnya, sudah cukup lama Yuuma menyadari perubahan pada Momo, adik satu-satunya yang tengah menginjak kelas satu SMA. Anak itu menjadi lebih sering asyik bersama ponsel; kadang tertawa, kadang tersenyum sendiri, bahkan Yuuma pernah memergoki wajah Momo bersemu di hadapan layar. Mulanya, Yuuma bersikap biasa. Mungkin cuma apalah, tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Maklum, anak puber.

Satu kali, ponsel Momo bergetar di meja ruang tengah. Lama. Yuuma beralih dari koran untuk mendapati satu nama di layar; Honne Dell. Dell Madu? Sejak kapan Momo berlangganan madu? Itu tidak perlu, pikir Yuuma. Adiknya itu sudah manis, bakal gawat kalau ditambahi madu segala. Dia bisa diabetes.

(Agasa Yuuma, 21 tahun, _sister complex_.)

Yuuma kembali fokus pada artikel koran. Membaca berita tim sepakbola negeri seberang. Klasemen sementara Liga Inggris—

_Drrrt drrtt…._

MU ada di peringkat tiga. Liverpool di peringkat sepuluh. NU (Nadatul Ulama, ya bukanlah) di—

_Drrrrt. Drrrt._

—delapan. Peringkat satu diisi….

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

Chelsea. Balik halaman. Yamaha mengembangkan VOCALOID 4 … _Vocaloid itu apaan? _Yuuma membalik halaman berikut. Ada berita tentang saham, pesta demokrasi di suatu negara di Asia Tenggara … _buset ini koran kapan?_

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

Momo mana ya….

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

BISA DIAM NGGAK "—Iya halo?"

_"Halo—"_

"Siapa ini?" Yuuma langsung tegak. _Kok, suara cowok?_ Jangan-jangan sudah ada yang mengincar adiknya … itu berarti kiamat. _Siapa yang berani?! Sini gue kepret!_

Yuuma baru menangkap suku kata pertama ketika si ponsel dirampas paksa. Dia hampir melabrak, namun langsung terhenti mendapati Momo berdiri di sana. Buru-buru tersenyum manis, nggak jadi marah.

Ya, itu juga ponsel Momo, keleus.

"Kakak jangan merecoki ponselku, dong!" Momo merengut. Handuk menutupi helai-helai merah jambu basah yang menguarkan aroma sampo stroberi. "Kakak buka apa?!"

"Eh? Aku tidak mengutak-atik ponselmu, kok," Yuuma meralat. Selain dia memang benar, jangan menjatuhkan imej kakak-yang-bersahaja di depan adik sendiri, mai men! "Itu ada panggilan masuk. Kamu, 'kan, lagi di dapur, jadi aku angkat—"

"Didiamkan juga bisa," Momo mendesah kesal. Ia berlalu cepat dan Yuuma sempat mendengar Momo menyahut _halo_.

.

"Luka, sepertinya Momo mulai dekat dengan cowok."

Luka berhenti menulis. Ia menoleh pada Yuuma yang bergulung dekat pintu, menyomot kue kering dari stoples dekatnya duduk di lantai, kunyahkunyahkunyah sambil lanjut menulis kerangka laporan. "Oh."

"Kenapa cuma 'oh'?!" Yuuma bangkit dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Luka melempar binder karena pergerakan Yuuma yang tiba-tiba itu menyenggol kaki meja. Yang bersangkutan menubruk kusen seketika. "Kamu tahu artinya? Adikku, Momo, si Manis Gula Musim Semi—"

"_To the point _aja!"

"—jadi incaran cowok abal-abal! Ini harus dihalangi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kepolosan Momo direnggut oleh siapapun!"

Krauk krauk. "… Omonganmu agak ambigu tahu nggak."

"Nggak."

"Pergi sana."

"Luka kamu jahat."

"Yakali. Memang kenapa kalau Momo diincar cowok? Wajar, 'kan. Dia anak baik-baik dan tampangnya juga oke. Umurnya juga—"

"JUSTRU DI SITU MASALAHNYA!" Yuuma memotong ambisius setengah frustrasi setengah mewek. "Momo itu malaikat! Nggak ada cowok yang cukup baik buat mendampingi dia! Gimana kalau Momo juga suka? Dia bisa salah jalan. Aku nggak mau dia menyesal. Aku mau yang terbaik untuk Momo. Aku—"

"Jangan alay."

Yuuma menerima kotak tisu yang disodorkan Luka, menyedot ingus keras-keras lalu kembali bergulung di lantai. "Kamarmu enak."

Luka menyalakan laptop sambil memutar mata. Mimpi apa dia, siang bolong begini didatangi kawan sejak kecil? Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika ada orang nongol begitu saja di jendela, sementara kamu sedang menggarap laporan di meja tepat di depannya?! Mana bawa curhatan nggak jelas. Luka yakin dulu dia memang salah gaul.

Luka adalah satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok kecil anak-anak tetangga yang telah diceritakan. Seorang anak bermata biru jernih bak langit, sebaya dengan kebanyakan anak. Suka mengucir dua rambutnya setelah dihasut Gumiya kau-bisa-jadi-Sailormoon-lho. Anak paling waras ("terima kasih, Tuhan."), tumbuh menjadi seorang cerdas dan _kalem—_poin terakhir tak akan pernah dipunyai enam orang lainnya ("sekali lagi terima kasih, Tuhan."). Sekarang satu fakultas dengan Yuuma dan Leon.

Iya, kini geng itu sudah tak lengkap lagi. Mereka semakin besar dan umur kian bertambah dan tanggung jawab kian merajalela, ada saat di mana beberapa harus menjalani kewajiban di tempat berlainan. (Ah, waktu memang kejam.) Setidaknya mereka cukup pintar memanfaatkan teknologi informasi dan komunikasi untuk tetap berhubungan. Tentu saja, Mikuo 'kan dapat nilai 10 di ujian Microsoft Word waktu SMP! (Setelah dipikir-pikir, apa hubungannya?)

"Masa'? Lantai tempat kamu bergulungan itu sudah dua minggu tidak dipel, lho."

"Sebulan terakhir aku tidak menyapu kamar."

"Dari dulu kamu emang jorok, sih. Nggak heran."

"Aku ke sini supaya dihibur! Jangan malah di-_bully_, dong!"

"Dihibur apaaan?" Luka mengacak-acak tumpukan kertas di meja, mencari draft (_perasaan barusan aku taruh di sini?) _sambil merebut stoples kue kering dari dekapan Yuuma. "Jangan dihabisin! Aku bilang, kamu yang terlalu norak. Mau Momo ditaksir cowok, Momo ditembak cowok, Momo suka cowok, Momo dilamar juga itu bukan urusan kamu. Ada masalah?"

"TENTU SAJA KARENA MOMO ADIKKU TERSAYANG YANG HARUS KUJAGA DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA RAGA—"

"_Sister complex_ pedo kamu mati saja sana ngomong jangan nyiprat!"

* * *

Waktu Momo lahir, Yuuma amat ingat, waktu itu pukul satu dini hari. Ia, baru berumur enam, terkantuk-kantuk di depan ruang persalinan bersama Ayah. Salju masih turun dan ia membungkus diri rapat-rapat dengan mantel coklat. Di kursi samping terhampar buku tulis dan pensil, memilih ikut menunggui kelahiran (calon) adiknya alih-alih menyelesaikan PR di rumah. Seperti apa kira-kira? Apa akan imut dan lucu seperti dia?

Lupakan narasi barusan. Cuma salah ketik. Yuuma masihlah anak polos yang tidak narsis apalagi rasis. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya di masa depan. Miris.

Dia terbangun ketika suara oek oek membahana dari dalam. Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum Yuuma dapat masuk ke ruangan, dan melihat bayi kecil di samping Ibu. Anak perempuan yang manis. Rambut-rambut halus itu berwarna merah jambu seperti dia dan Yuuma coba-coba menowel pipi yang dipenuhi semu merah. Bayi itu mengeluarkan suara kecil—panah cupid menusuk jantung Yuuma, yang kala itu telah resmi menjadi seorang kakak.

.

Waktu Momo mulai aktif menggunakan mulut untuk bicara—dalam hal ini, mengeluarkan suara meong meong kucing sekarat—, Yuuma berusaha agar Momo meniru ucapannya. Kata-kata mudah Yuuma ucapkan pada Momo. I-bu. A-yah. Ka-kak. I-bu. A-yah. Ka-kak. I-bu. A-yah. Ka-kak. I-bu. A-yah. Ka-kak. I-bu. A-yah. Ka-kak. Begitu terus sampai kiamat. Dan Yuuma nyaris frustrasi karena Momo terus saja berucap a, aa, aaa, atau aaaa, atau aa-aaa-aaaaa-aa-a-a-a.

(Ya iyalah. Kamu ngarep apa dari anak yang bahkan belum bisa jalan?)

Tapi, ketika suatu pagi Yuuma bersiap sekolah, Momo mengucapkan kata _yuuma_ sambil memainkan bubur biskuit bayi dengan sendok plastik, Yuuma serasa terbang ke langit. Mungkin begini rasanya punya adik. Bayangkan saja, kata yang pertama terlontar dari Momo adalah namanya, bukan I-bu atau A-yah! Yuuma gegas-gegas saja mengangkat Momo tinggi-tinggi sambil berputar-putar. Padahal Momo lagi makan. Terang saja bubur dalam mulut disemburkan ke wajah si kakak. Geblek lu, Yuuma.

Itulah titik awal Yuuma mengidap _over protective_.

.

Waktu Momo mulai belajar jalan, Yuuma bersedia jadi palang pegangan. Waktu Momo menangis, Yuuma selalu sedia mengecup-cup. Waktu Momo mau tidur, Yuuma kerap menyanyikan nina bobo. Waktu Momo mulai berguling-guling entah buat apa di lantai, Yuuma ada untuk memindahkan ke karpet yang lebih empuk. Momo menggapai-gapai barang di atas meja, Yuuma langsung mengambilkan. Waktu Momo pup di tempat tidur, Yuuma langsung sok sibuk.

* * *

Siang hari yang tenang di kediaman Megurine. Luka tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ terpasang di telinga, sebuah novel sebagai bacaan, stoples kue coklat-kacang untuk cemilan. Kakinya naik dengan jumawa di atas meja dan dia bersantai dengan nyaman.

Namun BRAK daun jendela terhempas—

"LUKALUKALUKA KAMU TAHU MOMO ADA KENCAN HARI INI!"

Luka terjungkal.

* * *

**Tamat (dengan amat maksa)**

* * *

.

.

**omake**

"Kamu ingat terakhir kali mengajakku menguntit Momo?"

"Hm hm."

"Ingat bagaimana kamu ngutang ke loket karcis masuk?"

"Ingat."

"Ingat bagaimana kita kehabisan bus?"

"… Ya."

"Ingat bagaimana kita dikejar _bulldog_ penjaga gerbang?"

"… U-uh, ingat?"

"Nah."

"TAPI LUKA INI KENCAN KEDUA MOMO SEJAK HARI ITU AYOLAH TOLONG AKU—"

DUAKH.

.

.

.

_"Eh, halo, malaikat maut."_

_Momo, kakak menunggu kamu di surga._

.

.

**omake 2**

_"Gue ... beneran mati?"_

.

.

**omake 3**

"Bro, kita cuma muncul sekali?"

"Iya, jadi _cameo_ doang."

"… Oh."

"_Watashi wa tsuyoi_."

**Tamat beneran  
**


End file.
